Generally speaking, a variety of plastic and other material seats, organizers, containers, the like, are widely available on the market for various purposes and uses, like outdoors, hunting, fishing, pool, beach, etc. Traditionally, these devices are no more than simple seats, organizers or containers with single uses. These traditional seats, organizers, containers, however, are typically large and unwieldy when carried or transported together, not to mention aesthetically and ergonomically unrefined. These devices are therefore ill-suited for persons wishing to bring a single device for providing a seat, organizer, container and/or cooler all in one device that is easy to transport. A need therefore clearly exists for a single device that can be used as a seat, organizer, container or cooler that is multi-functional and easy to transport to and from various activities.
The instant disclosure is designed to address at least certain aspects of the problems or needs discussed above by providing a multi-purpose seat organizer.